


Dizzy

by nari97



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nari97/pseuds/nari97
Summary: Clunk.That was the only noise DJ heard as he swung his driver’s side door open, followed by a cry of pain.





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hey all! Today is my friend DJ's birthday, and I wanted to do a little something special for him. This was a little prompt I came up with recently, and I thought that it would be a fun little story to type up for someone I care so much about.
> 
> Happy birthday, Deej! Love you! ❤

 

_Clunk._

That was the only noise DJ heard as he swung his driver’s side door open, followed by a cry of pain. Without a second thought, he moved to slide out of his seat, paying careful attention to not swing his door open as quickly and harshly as he had prior. Once he had peaked from around his car door, he was in utter shock to see a very familiar man huddled over beside his car, holding his head in his hands. Quick as lightning, DJ slammed his door shut – eliciting a sharp hiss out of the man – and knelt in front of him.  
“Oh fuck,” DJ muttered, “are you alright?” The man gazed up at his assailant through his hands, eyes squinting behind the loose locks of his black hair that hung loosely on his forehead. Seeming to come to the realization of where he was, he went to stand, but quickly found himself being held up by the stranger who had barely killed him a second ago. A curse left DJ's lips as he struggled to keep his unfortunate victim up, and he quickly came to the conclusion that he had no choice but to bring the man to the hospital. Figuring that he was too dizzy to move on his own, however, DJ began to drag the dazed man to the other side of his car. Just then, he was annoyed to find that said man had suddenly planted his heels into the cement, refusing to be dragged away so easily.   
“What are you doing?” DJ asked, setting the man down on the ground lightly. He received a scoff from said man before he spoke up.   
“I’m not gonna…” the man stopped to bring his hand to his forehead slightly, indicating that his head was still spinning from the initial shock, “let you k-kidnap me.” DJ looked down at the man with a befuddled look, letting out a sigh when he saw the pout that had formed across his face.   
“I’m not kidnapping you,” DJ said matter-of-factly, “I’m trying to take you to the hospital.” With arms now folded across his chest, the dark-haired man made a noise of protest.  
“I don’t need to go to a hospital.” DJ rolled his eyes as he took in the sight before him. The last thing he needed was a stubborn idol on his hands. He was already struggling to make ends meet in Korea after a sudden decision to move there, and within the first week of being in this new country, he damn near killed a famous person. Instead of trying to argue, he did what he does best: negotiation.  
“Look,” he began, kneeling down once again to peer into the other man’s eyes, “if you just let me take you to the hospital to get you checked out, I swear I’ll pay for anything you need.” Then, with a second thought, he offered another suggestion.  
“I could also leave you alone forever, if you would prefer that.” The idol peered to his right with eyes squinting as if he was considering it, and soon fell back into DJ’s willing arms.  
“Fine,” he agreed huffily, and DJ let out a sigh of relief as he began to pull him into the passenger’s seat of the car. Once the man was secured tightly in his spot by the seatbelt, DJ headed for the driver’s side of the car and took his spot behind the wheel. He thanked his lucky stars that he had packed himself a little lunch today, and reached behind him to pull a water bottle out from his insulated lunch bag. He passed the bottle to the man next to him before turning the keys in the ignition. The idol took the bottle and took a sip from it, causing DJ to let out a small laugh.  
“What?” the man asked upon hearing DJ giggle.   
“I gave that to you to put on your head,” DJ replied, still snickering. The man rolled his eyes, but then let out a hiss of displeasure as he felt a sharp pain in his forehead. Bringing the water bottle up to numb the pain, he placed it on the spot that hurt the most and let out a small groan of relief. DJ pulled out of the parking lot and started to maneuver the roads as calmly as he could, not wanting to cause any more dizziness to the person sitting next to him. Within a few minutes of driving in silence, the man finally spoke up.  
“So…” he began, words still slightly slurred from the blow he had suffered, “do you know who I am?” DJ scoffed as he turned at the intersection, looking anywhere for a sign that indicated a hospital nearby.  
“Does that really matter?” he retorted, eyes focusing on the road in front of him. The idol laughed a little at his response before speaking once again.  
“Well, I’m kind of a big deal,” he said smugly, “and I thought that I should at least introduce myself to the person who is actually driving me to the hospital instead of pulling a hit and run.” DJ let out a frustrated sigh at the man’s attitude, deciding that the least he could do was indulge the idol after the incident that occurred.   
“Alright,” DJ replied, “but then you should probably just try and rest until we find a hospital.” The man smiled as he sat up straighter, puffing his chest out and taking a deep breath.  
“The name is Kim Wonsik,” he chirped, “rapper of the famous idol group VIXX.” A smug grin tugged at DJ’s lips as he glanced sideways towards Wonsik, but he played along for the most part.   
“Ah,” was all he said, not bothering to further the conversation. Wonsik seemed taken aback by this, his brow furrowing.   
“D-do you not know who we are?” he inquired, and DJ just shrugged his shoulders.   
“You should know,” Wonsik continued, “we’re pretty famous. On & On? Error? Um… Shangri-la!” He practically shouted the last song title, only causing him to wince as he felt another wave of pain shoot through his skull. DJ pulled over suddenly and set the gear shift to park, turning to face Wonsik after.  
“Look,” he huffed, “I know who you are – I’ve been your fan for years – but I don’t care about that right now, okay? I’m just trying to make sure that you’re alright.” Wonsik looked back at DJ, and his gaze softened as he took in the concerned look on his face. He was so dazed before that he couldn’t really get a good look at the man who had accidentally hit him with his car door, but upon further inspection, he came to find that the man was actually very attractive. Tattoos covered his forearms, and from what Wonsik could infer, they trailed up under the sleeves of his t-shirt and connected to the patterns on his neck. The idol was impressed – having acquired a few tattoos himself. He always wanted to find someone who could appreciate the art of tattooing as he had, but the amount of people he had come across with those ideals was very scarce. A dopey smile appeared on his face as he continued to study DJ’s tattoos, but he was quick to tear his gaze away once a cough broke the silence. He met DJ’s eyes and blushed slightly as he saw the confused expression on his driver's face. Leaning back against the passenger chair, Wonsik sighed heavily before speaking once again.  
“Take a left here and there should be a sign leading you to a hospital just ahead.” DJ let out an annoyed grunt as he faced forward once again and switched the gear shift back to drive, pulling the car out of the parking spot and back onto the busy road.   
“You should have told me that before,” he muttered, unaware that Wonsik had gone back to studying the tattoos on his arms. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence as DJ focused on driving to the hospital and Wonsik focused on his driver’s many tattoos.

Once they had arrived at the hospital, DJ ran to the passenger’s side of the car and helped Wonsik out of his spot, throwing one of the idol’s arms over his shoulders and carrying him into the closest ward. After placing him down on the chair in the waiting room, DJ made his way over to the secretary’s desk, briefly explaining the situation that had happened. The secretary glanced up at DJ with a strange look upon hearing what had happened.   
“You hit him…. with your car door?” she asked, causing DJ to roll his eyes for the umpteenth time that day.   
“I know, I know,” he mumbled, raising his hands defensively, “can he just see a doctor please?” The nurse couldn’t help but snicker as she went back to writing down Wonsik’s condition.   
“Take this and fill it out,” she replied, sliding a clipboard with a patient form attached to it across the desk. DJ groaned before taking the clipboard from her hands and walking back towards Wonsik, glancing over the questions on the sheet. He huffed out a sigh as he sat next to the idol once again, a look of concern appearing on his face as he saw Wonsik leaning back in the chair, eyes closed.   
“Are you dizzy?” the younger man asked, and Wonsik just shook his head lightly.   
“I’m good,” the rapper replied, sending a small smile towards DJ. With that, DJ began filling out the form that the secretary had given him.  
“Kim Wonsik,” he mumbled aloud as he read the form, “twenty-four years old, one hundred and eighty three centimeters…” Wonsik smirked as he watched DJ fill out his patient form, lifting himself up slightly to throw an arm around the man’s shoulders. DJ stopped writing then and glanced towards Wonsik, cheeks turning red. Wonsik only smiled slightly once again before leaning forward to read the rest of the questions on the patient form.  
“I’m actually one hundred and eighty four centimeters,” he argued, and DJ laughed slightly.  
“Nice try, Kim,” he said, “but I’m pretty sure you’re only one-eighty-three.” Wonsik raised an eyebrow at DJ’s confidence, a small giggle escaping his throat.  
“You must be a really big fan of me if you know so much about my personal attributes,” he mused, and DJ felt his cheeks redden even more.  
“Whatever,” he snapped, eliciting another laugh out of Wonsik. After filling out the rest of the answers – which Wonsik provided to his new acquaintance willingly – DJ walked back to the counter and handed the clipboard to the secretary. As he went to take his seat back next to Wonsik, he heard a cell phone start to go off. Wonsik reached into his front pocket and pulled out his cell then, reading the name that appeared on his screen.  
“Ah,” the idol said with a grimace, “can you answer this? Hakyeon is probably wondering where I am.” DJ’s eyes widened at Wonsik’s request, but he figured that he wasn’t in any place to begin arguing with the injured man. He carefully brought the cell phone up to his ear, hands trembling.  
“H-hello?” DJ muttered nervously, waiting for the negative reaction that he was sure to get.  
“Wonsik?” a concerned voice asked, “Where are you? Are you okay?” DJ took a deep breath before answering.   
“This isn’t Wonsik,” he replied calmly, but then realized how menacing that must sound to a concerned leader.   
“I-I mean,” he continued, “I’m at the hospital with him right now. He got hurt, but he’s okay, we’re just getting him checked out.”   
“What?!” Hakyeon bellowed, causing DJ to wince.   
“Which hospital? We’ll be right over!” DJ quickly asked Wonsik for the address of the hospital and then hung up once he repeated it to Hakyeon, feeling ever guiltier for the pain he had caused the idol. He sat back in his chair and heaved a heavy sigh. After a few minutes of silence and Wonsik's slight humming, Wonsik was called in for an examination. Assuming the same position they had been in when they had first arrived at the hospital, DJ led Wonsik to the examining room.

 

After a quick check-up, the doctor had concluded that Wonsik was suffering from a very mild migraine, and he would be completely fine. There were no signs of any concussion, and he would hopefully feel better within the next few days. He would, however, receive a very nasty bump on his head. DJ let out a sigh of relief as the doctor left the room, slumping down into the chair behind him and throwing his head back.  
“Looks like you’re off the hook this time,” Wonsik chortled, causing DJ to raise his head and shoot a glare at the idol sitting on the examination bed. Just then, Wonsik grabbed at the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it above his head, exposing his chest to DJ. The younger man’s eyes widened as his gaze moved over Wonsik’s torso, and a deep chuckle reverberated from the idol’s throat.   
“They’re for the promotion,” Wonsik said, noticing that DJ was staring at the multiple tattoos that covered his pecs. Wonsik smirked before adding on to his previous statement.  
“Well, some of them.” DJ just nodded slightly, doing his best to tear his gaze away and look around the examination room – anywhere but Wonsik’s chest. The rapper let out a noise of discomfort then as he shimmied on the bed, causing DJ to raise a questioning brow at him.   
“It’s hot,” Wonsik mumbled, another pout forming on his lips. DJ chuckled nervously, nodding his head slightly to indicate that he agreed.  
“Hey, my company isn’t going to sue you by the way,” the idol reassured, “so you don’t have to worry about anything.” DJ slumped even further into his chair, a groan of relief leaving his lips.   
“Thank god,” he muttered, and Wonsik laughed at his comment. Just then, he slid down from the hospital bed and started making his way towards DJ, but DJ was quick to jump out of his chair and stop the idol in his tracks. His hands landed on his exposed pecs for a second before he pulled away, feeling embarrassed.   
“You should really sit down,” DJ said with a worried tone, “you might get really dizzy.” Wonsik ignored DJ’s request and instead moved closer, his dark eyes hovering over the shorter man before him.    
“I think some of the dizziness came from you, honestly,” the dark-haired man simply replied, a smug smirk appearing on his face. DJ’s eyes widened as he met Wonsik’s gaze, and he quickly stepped back, an awkward chuckle escaping his throat. Wonsik only took another step closer and grabbed DJ’s hand, bringing it up to get a closer look at the tattoos that cascaded down his arms.   
“Looks good,” he said, still smirking, “maybe you can tell me the inspiration for them some time.” DJ shot the idol a questioning look at his comment, but Wonsik simply shrugged and let go of the other man’s arm.   
“Is it a thing for you to take off your shirt?” DJ suddenly asked, causing Wonsik to let out a big guffaw. DJ couldn’t help but laugh back, and soon the two of them were pushing each other lightly as they kept laughing at each other. Once their giggles had died down, Wonsik leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on DJ’s nose, causing the younger male to stare up at the rapper in shock. Wonsik only smiled and pulled his phone back out from his pocket.   
“I never even got your name,” he laughed, “but can I get your number?” DJ chuckled as he took the phone from Wonsik’s hand and typed in his name and number.   
“DJ,” was all Wonsik said as he took the phone back and glanced at his screen. A smile danced across his lips as he spared another glance at DJ before speaking up again.  
“My members will probably be here soon, so you don’t have to take care of me anymore.” DJ mockingly made a noise of disappointment.  
“But it was so much fun,” he replied jokingly, evoking yet another giggle out of Wonsik.   
“Well if I’m not feeling any better by tomorrow,” Wonsik started, “I’ll be sure to give you a call, and you can come take care of me then.” DJ looked at Wonsik with a smug gaze, already catching on to what he was implying.  
“The doctor said you wouldn’t be feeling better for a few days at least,” he retorted, and Wonsik shrugged.   
“I guess you’ll have to come take care of me until I feel better then,” he mused, “but I never truly feel completely... _better_ , you know.” DJ scoffed just then and playfully nudged his shoulder. Wonsik laughed and leaned forward once more to place a kiss on DJ’s forehead before ruffling his hair.  
“See you around,” he said, sending DJ a wink and walking back to sit on the bed. A small blush crept up to DJ’s cheeks as he spoke.  
“See you around, weirdo.” Wonsik let out a noise of mock annoyance, but DJ only snickered impishly as he exited the examination room.

 

_~ Epilogue ~_

Not long after leaving, DJ felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling the device out from his jeans, he read the message that appeared on the screen.

  
_[Unknown Number]: Bring me some ramen tomorrow, and I might not tease you for almost killing me tonight._

 __  
DJ let out an exclamation of disbelief as he read the message, but he couldn’t help smiling as he continued his trek back to his car. Just then, his phone went off once again, indicating that he was getting a call this time. Seeing a familiar name pop up, he answered the phone with a happy greeting, and began telling his friend about all of the events that taken place that day.  
“Wait,” his friend interrupted just then, “you actually hit Kim Wonsik with your car?”   
“Shut the fuck up, Yoongi,” DJ replied, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips as he slammed his car door shut and tried to remember where the closest convenience store was.  

 


End file.
